The purpose of the HICSS Conference is to provide a forum for the interchange of ideas, research results, development activities and applications among academicians and practitioners in the information, computer, and system sciences. HICSS-26 will consist of advanced seminars, tutorials, open forums, task forces, a distinguished guest lecture, and the presentation of accepted manuscripts which emphasize research and development activities in software technology, architecture, and information systems. In recognition of the growing importance of computer science in biology, HICSS-26 is devoting its entire Emerging Technology track to Biotechnology Computing: software research, computer application development and robotics related to biological problems. This track consists of three full days of technical sessions, coupled with a set of advanced seminars and tutorials. A minitrack is either a half day or a full day of technical sessions devoted to a particular topic within the scope of the track. The Software Support for Genome Mapping and Sequencing minitrack will be a one day workshop consisting of paper presentations and discussion sessions that will bring together computational specialists and biologists interested in computational aspects of mapping and DNA sequencing. The workshop will include a panel discussion section in which genome researchers will evaluate the usefulness and significance of the presented research in light of their current computation tools and projected needs. Specific areas of interest for the minitrack include: . MAP CONSTRUCTION: Software and/or mathematical methods for constructing genetic maps from experimental data. . MAP INTEGRATION: Software and/or mathematical techniques for integrating positional information from different sources into composite maps. . MAPPING DATABASES: Database environments for supporting mapping. . MAP DISTRIBUTION: Solutions for the dissemination of genome map information. . SEQUENCE RECONSTRUCTION: Algorithmic solutions to the automatic reconstruction of finished sequences from sequence fragments. . EXPERIMENT PLANNING: The application of mathematical analysis to estimate expected progress using different mapping and sequencing strategies. . INTEGRATED SOFTWARE ENVIRONMENTS: Laboratory database management systems and software environments that integrate and support the process of large-scale mapping and sequencing.